The present invention relates to an electroactive material comprising silicon; the use of such a material in the preparation of an electrode; an electrode including the electroactive silicon material of the invention; the use of an electrode in the preparation of an electrochemical cell and to an electrochemical cell or battery including such an electrode.
The drawings are merely intended to schematically demonstrate the physical relationship of various elements described herein. They are not intended to be to scale and are not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure.